kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gen Pou
|Manga Debut = Chapter 194 |Anime Debut = Episode 52 }} Gen Pou was a general of Zhao and one of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings. Appearance He was a bald, old man who has a long mustache and large eyes. He is short and scrawny, and always wears robes instead of armor that the other Four Heavenly Kings wear. Personality Gen Pou had nothing but disdain for instinctual types and was unwilling to admit that any type of warfare was more effective than his. Though Kan Ki's unorthodox tactics and Shin's reliance on momentum had potential, he never admitted that it was better than his strategical game, and he looked down on everyone who didn't practice his type of warfare. His dislike for passion and feelings on the battlefield were so great that he didn't accept Ren Pa's hug at the beginning of the Sanyou Campaign that would have filled him with energy. He was cold and calculating, willing to retreat despite having many troops to aid him. He focused on completing his task, and nothing more, drawing enough pleasure from killing and controlling tens of thousands of soldiers just from that. History He educated both Ren Pa and Rin Ko in the art of war. Gen Pou was a strategist who was capable of serving as the head of military affairs for the state of Zhao and he also acted as Renpa's adviser. Following Rinko's adoption, he started viewing Gen Pou as a grandfatherly figure. Story Sanyou Campaign Arc Gen Pou was first seen along with the other Four Heavenly Kings when Renpa was sent to deal with the invading Qin troops by the Wei king. Gen Pou was with Rinko and in charge of the central battlefield in the Sanyou Campaign. On the first day, he commanded the second attack wave, effectively destroying 80% of the first two Qin attack waves. He did this by sending a smokescreen to blind the troops, then coordinated archers with sound and ordered the chariots sent out to wreak havoc. When the Hi Shin Unit charged his position, he remained relaxed as his final trap, multiple hidden stakes were driven into the ground, devastated their charge and kills a large number of Qin horses. Commenting on the weakness of instinctual types, he ordered his men to finish off the survivors but they were saved by the Gyoku Hou units arriving at Gen Pou's location as well. Gen Pou realized that they had killed all the sound troops extremely quickly, making it possible to catch him unawares. Noting that the Gyoku Hou had promise due to their skill, he retreated in good order from the field as he ordered the 1st and 2nd waves to do so as well. As he did so, Shin threw a spear that fell short but almost killed him. After a few days, Genpou was given temporary command of the Wei left-wing army of Kai Shi Bou that was experiencing difficulty fighting due to Kan Ki's guerrilla warfare tactics. He easily deduced the location of Kanki's headquarters and sent Kai Shi Bou to destroy it. Some time later, some messengers entered the HQ bringing a report saying that Kai Shi Bou had begun the attack on Kan Ki's camp, but Gen Pou quickly noticed bloodstains on their uniform and armor. These messengers were actually Kan Ki and his best warriors, who had killed the real messengers and replaced them. After their identities were exposed, they quickly dispatched Gen Pou's officials and bodyguards. Surprisingly showed only contempt for Kan Ki's tactics, but he did recognized the brilliance of it nonetheless, and offered the young general a position as a student. Kan Ki gave his answer by immediately decapitating the old strategist. Abilities As one of Renpa’s Four Heavenly Kings Gen Bou is an elite deputy whose skills are considered miles ahead of even Ouki's vassals. He had been Ren Pa advisor for a long time and it was noted that he's the one who taught Ren Pa tactics. His knowledge of war was so great that he was said to be a Strategist of a level capable of serving as the head of military affairs for Zhao's entire military. A smart strategist and tactician, he made use of cunning battle plans to destroy his enemies. He used plans such as fighting under the cover of smoke, for defense and sound for communication while fighting within the smoke, which demonstrated his wide understanding of warfare. His lack of passion also made it extremely difficult for him to fall into traps or to be baited into making a mistake on the battlefield. Kyou En commented that Gen Pou was a strategist fond of shifting maneuvers. His understanding of warfare was best demonstrated when he determined the location of Kan Ki's HQ using only the terrain, positions of both forces and where they had been attacked despite the fact the Wei forces had been constantly looking for it. Techniques *Picket Trap Quotes * "One must not be too greedy. Lest one die an early death." (Chapter 210, page 13) Gallery Manga Anime Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Wei Category:Strategists Category:Zhao Strategists Category:Wei Strategists Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:Cavalry Category:Wei Generals Category:Generals Category:Zhao Generals Category:Strategical Generals